


F in the chat

by impravidus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Timkerbelle: If Jason and I got married, would we get double the amount of Wayne? Would it be Drake-Wayne-Todd-Wayne? Drake-Todd-Wayne-Wayne? I need answers.tomato face: why do you assume that the drake is gonna go first?tomato face: wait what the ffuck am i sayingtomato face: tim we’re not getting marriedbatfam texting shenanigans!
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	F in the chat

**Author's Note:**

> completely inspired by [this](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/post/643759949448675328/if-tim-and-jason-got-married-would-they-have) post

**Timkerbelle:** If Jason and I got married, would we get double the amount of Wayne? Would it be Drake-Wayne-Todd-Wayne? Drake-Todd-Wayne-Wayne? I need answers.

**tomato face:** why do you assume that the drake is gonna go first?

**tomato face:** wait what the ffuck am i saying

**tomato face:** tim we’re not getting married

**Timkerbelle:** It’s not like you can see the future.

**tomato face:** we’re not dating!

**Timkerbelle:** It’s not like you can see the future.

**Damian Wayne:** I think if you applied PEMDAS, two similars become null, therefore you can safely disregard the Wayne.

**tomato face:** you’re just saying that because you want to be the only wayne

**Damian Wayne:** I will neither confirm nor deny that sentiment.

**dick greasy:** yeah i think i have to agree with damian

**dick greasy:** the waynes would cancel out 

**dick greasy:** also who keeps changing my name to dick greasy

**aubergine:** it’s just so funny lmao

**aubergine:** also

**aubergine:** what if instead of PEMDAS you factored it

**Timkerbelle:** Yeah yeah yeah.

**Timkerbelle:** like Wayne(Todd-Drake)

**tomato face:** i love that the dash looks like a subtraction sign now. 

**tomato face:** todd minus drake

**tomato face:** the way it should be

**dick greasy:** what about squaring the wayne?

**Cass:** Drake Todd Wayne^2

**dick greasy:** cass gets me

**aubergine:** Or it could be (Drake+Wayne)(Todd+Wayne) which would be Drake+Todd(Wayne^2)

**Timkerbelle:** Wouldn’t that be Wayne^2 + 2DrakeTodd + DrakeWayne + ToddWayne

**tomato face:** i died before i could get to that part in math 

**Timkerbelle:** F in the chat.

**aubergine:** F

**dick greasy:** F

**Cass:** F

**Author's Note:**

> who knows if i'll continue this. i just needed to share this
> 
> if you want to chat, my tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
